The Institute for Disaster and Emergency Preparedness at Nova Southeastern University proposes to continue and expand it's successful maritime workers hazardous materials handling training program, Project SEAMIST (South East Area Maritime Industry Safety Training) under the auspices of RFA-ES-14-008 Hazardous Materials Worker Health and Safety Training. We also propose to extend our training model to workers who will respond to such incidents and will be responsible for cleaning up hazardous materials in the wake of such incidents with a concurrent program in Hazardous Material Maritime Industry Response Training Safety Initiative (HazMIRTSI). We have an established network of maritime industry clientele (companies and ports), safety training partners and law enforcement representatives in Virginia, Florida and Louisiana that we propose to expand into further Gulf (Mississippi and Texas; Project SEAMIST) and Atlantic (6 northern states; HazMIRTSI) states. These required training courses prepare maritime workers for the possibility of exposure to hazardous materials in the course of their regular duties, during accidents, and incidents due to either natural disasters or the possibility of targeted terrorism attacks. We provide three levels of training, from basic worker awareness to training trainers in order to reach the greatest number of at-risk personnel. Through HazMIRTSI, we will provide additional training on hazardous material disaster response preparedness.